1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for giving an ultrasonic treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric treatment apparatus have been widely employed such as an electric knife apparatus for giving a medical treatment by applying high-frequency current and an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for giving a medical treatment by applying ultrasonics.
For example, an electric treatment system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-178734 identifies the type of a treatment instrument to be used in combination between/among multiple electric medical apparatuses, and performing appropriate control over the treatment instrument by the electric medical apparatuses.
When an ultrasonic coagulating/cutting instrument is connected thereto, ultrasonics output therefrom simultaneously and interlockingly causes smoke extraction from a pneumoperitoneum. Further in the disclosure, when an ultrasonic suction instrument is connected thereto, ultrasonics output therefrom simultaneously and interlockingly causes operation of an irrigation device and a suction device.
The ultrasonic coagulating/cutting instrument in the electric treatment system coagulates and cuts simultaneously, and the treating unit grasps a tissue and apply ultrasonic vibrations to the tissue. As a result, the friction heat in the grasped part denatures the tissue so that the coagulation and cutting can be simultaneously performed thereon.
The temperature of the treating unit is functionally high immediately after the ultrasonic coagulating/cutting instrument performs the ultrasonics output.